BioShock Audio Diaries
Audio Diaries are the main narrative device of the BioShock series. They were recorded by the citizens of Rapture, either as notes for themselves or as messages for other residents. When the player picks up an audio diary he or she can usually choose to play its message, however a handful of plot-crucial diaries throughout the games play automatically as soon as they are picked up. In total, there are 122 obtainable audio diaries in BioShock. Finding all of them in a single playthrough (with the exception of the ones that were removed from the game) will unlock the Historian achievement in the Xbox 360 version, and the Historian trophy in the PlayStation 3 version. Welcome to Rapture This area is not accessible after completed. The audio diaries must be obtained as soon as they are available to attain the Historian achievement/trophy. # Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone - On the table in the flooded area of the Kashmir Restaurant # Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall - On the far wall in bathroom of the Kashmir Medical Pavilion # Diane McClintock - Released Today - Medical Pavilion foyer, on the reception desk # J.S. Steinman - ADAM's Changes - Emergency Access, on the desk # J.S. Steinman - Higher Standards - Medical Pavilion, near entrance on wall # Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations - Medical Pavilion, on the counter of the Enwell Life And Health Group. # Brigid Tenenbaum - Love for Science - Medical Pavilion, near health station # J.S. Steinman - Limits of Imagination - Medical Pavilion, left of the Twilight Fields Funeral Homes entrance. # Andrew Ryan - Vandalism - Flooded alcove with vending machines # J.S. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso - Eternal Flame, entrance near memorial # Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes - Medical Pavilion, in the frozen entrance to the dental area # Yi Suchong - Enrage Trial - Kure-All, corner of main room # Brigid Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments - Dandy Dental, floor near entrance # Yi Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint - Painless Dental, on desk in the corner # Yi Suchong - Testing Telekinesis - Dandy Dental, on the floor by Gatherer's Garden # J.S. Steinman - Symmetry - Surgery foyer, on wall by debris pile # J.S. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking - Surgery, desk in northern operating room # J.S. Steinman - Not What She Wanted - Surgery, in the corpse on table # J.S. Steinman - Gatherer's Vulnerability - Lounge, on the floor by the Gatherer's Garden Neptune's Bounty # Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation - Lower Wharf in the water of the interrogation room # Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go - Lower Wharf crawl under the metal grating by the pipes after fighting the Spider Splicer # Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys - Lower Wharf under south end of the boardwalk # Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug - Upper Wharf table by the stairwell entrance # Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home - The way from the Lower Wharf to the Upper Wharf, make a left and it's in the corner near a corpse # Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. - The way from the Lower Wharf to the Upper Wharf, and it's on a corpse on the left near the Little Sister Vent # Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine - Upper Wharf next to the Circus of Values machine # Sullivan - Have My Badge - Wharfmaster's office on desk # Brigid Tenenbaum - ADAM Discovery - Upper Wharf in crate below the wharfmaster's office # Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking - Upper Wharf hallway going towards Jet Postal # Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers - Walkway near Jet Postal on bench next to ashtray # Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture - Jet Postal desk by vending machine # Sullivan - Smuggling Ring - Fighting McDonagh's center bar table # Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again - Fighting McDonagh's window bar table # Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine - Fighting McDonagh's room #6 upstairs # Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today - Fighting McDonagh's room #7 upstairs # Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan - Fighting McDonagh's crawl through the water-filled ventilation shaft towards Gene Bank # Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing - Fighting McDonagh's desk in basement office # Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On - Freezer bottom floor next to safe Smuggler's Hideout # Peach Wilkins - Meeting With Fontaine - Storage cave ground by crates # Frank Fontaine - Kraut Scientist - Control room lower floor in locked storage cave # Peach Wilkins - Offered a Deal - Submarine bay on dock towards Arcadia Arcadia # Bill McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts - Tea Garden floor left of entrance # Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out - Tea Garden floor near ghost bench (Enter either Arcadia Glens door around the waterfall) # Brigid Tenenbaum - Mass Producing Adam - Tea Garden across the room from ghost bench (near doors) # Professor Julie Langford - Arcadia Closed - Tea Garden on table near Gene Bank # Professor Julie Langford - The Saturnine - Lower Rolling Hills cave behind waterfall # Mariska Lutz - Shouldn't Have Come - Lower Rolling Hills bench near stairs # Andrew Ryan - The Market is Patient - Waterfall Grotto's bench near U-Invent # Professor Julie Langford - Early Tests Promising - Waterfall Grotto near water wheel # Andrew Ryan - Offer a Better Product - Waterfall Grotto near water wheel # Diane McClintock - Heroes and Criminals - Waterfall Grotto in locked machinery room # Professor Julie Langford - What Won't They Steal - Research laboratories near entrance # Professor Julie Langford - Teaching an Old Hound - Research laboratories table in second room # Professor Julie Langford - Lazarus Vector Formula - Langford's office in her wall safe # Professor Julie Langford - The Lazarus Vector - Langford's office in her corpse # Professor Julie Langford - Arcadia and Oxygen - Tree Farm near crate at entrance # Brigid Tenenbaum - Maternal Instinct - Tree Farm on the steps towards Farmer's Market # Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain - Arcadia Metro Station, on bench to the right of entrance (Can only be found after returning from the Farmer's Market) Farmer's Market # Tasha Denu - Bee Enzyme - Farmer's Market ground near Pneumo Tube # Andrew Ryan - Pulling Together - Farmer's Market on meat market counter # Brigid Tenenbaum - Hatred - Farmer's Market lower storage room desk # Andrew Ryan - Desperate Times - Farmer's Market in freezer crawlspace # Pierre Gobbi - Water in Wine - Farmer's Market near winery sign # Brigid Tenenbaum - Functional Children - Winery on the back table # Brigid Tenenbaum - ADAM Explained - Silverwing Apiary on entrance counter # Andrew Ryan - First Encounter - Lower Farmer's Market storage room near Big Daddy corpse (listed under "Neptune's Bounty -- Smuggler's Hideout" in the game list) Fort Frolic # Diane McClintock - Stood Up Again - Upper Atrium stairs near Fleet Hall's entrance # Sander Cohen - Musical Insult - Projection Room (take stairs in Fleet Hall theater on northeast side) # Sander Cohen - The Wild Bunny - Sophia Salon (Cocktail Lounge) in closet behind counter # Sullivan - Artist's Feud - Cocktail Lounge on the bar # Martin Finnegan - The Iceman Cometh - Frozen Tunnel left of entrance hall # Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army - Sir Prize (north of Eve's Garden) left of stairs in crate # Sander Cohen - The Doubters - Cohen's Collection (Upper Atrium south room) downstairs table # Silas Cobb - Come to the Record Store - Southern Mall (Cocktail Lounge) on table outside of the restrooms next to the burning chairs # Albert Milonakis - Fancy Cigarettes - Le Marquis D'Epogue (Cocktail Lounge) downstairs near corpse # Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy - Behind Eve's Garden stage under the bed # Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? - Pharoah's Fortune (near Sir Prize) on pool table upstairs # Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy - Rapture Records behind entrance counter # Bill McDonagh - Guns Blazing - Robertson's Tobaccoria table near entrance # Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift - Eve's Garden on the bar # Sander Cohen - Requiem for Andrew Ryan - Projection Booth (take stairs in Fleet Hall theater on northeast side) on office table (after completing quadtych) Hephaestus # Bill McDonagh - Ryan Takes F Futuristics - Outside Hephaestus Bathysphere station, search the crate near a Circus of Values # Kyburz - Scoping the Gate - In the room containing a Circus of Values and Vita-Chamber # Bill McDonagh - Stopping Ryan - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the first right column # Anya Andersdotter - Going to Heat Loss - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the third right column # Andrew Ryan - A Man or a Parasite - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, on a desk in the room on the right # Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Legacy - Hephaestus Core near the Vita-Chamber # Anya Andersdotter - Assassin - Hephaestus Core near the Gatherer's Garden # Pablo Navarro - Kyburz Door Code - Heat Loss Monitoring on the floor in the corner # Bill McDonagh - Genetic Arms Race - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring in the flooded area on the desk # Pablo Navarro - Getting a Break - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on the desk near the gene tonic # Andrew Ryan - Impossible Anywhere Else - Hephaestus Core on the desk in the bottom walkway # Pablo Navarro - Running Short on R-34s - On a desk outside the entrance to the Workshops # Kyburz - Device Almost Finished - Lower Workshops on the desk opposite the base of the stairs # Andrew Ryan - Great Chain Moves Slowly - Kyburz'z office on the desk in the back of the room # Kyburz - The Dream - Lower Workshops on a corpse in the room after the crawlspace # Kyburz - Assembling the Bomb - In the crawlspace room on the desk # Pablo Navarro - Market Maintenance Code - Take the crawlspace on the left to the entrance of Kyburz's office, which leads under the stairs Rapture Central Control This area is not accessible after completed. The audio diaries must be obtained as soon as they are available to attain the Historian achievement/trophy. # Yi Suchong - The Vita Chamber - Control room desk next to Vita-Chamber # Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test - Control room (after crawlspace) on table # Yi Suchong - Baby Status - Control room (after crawlspace) on table Olympus Heights # Yi Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - Olympus Heights, Bistro Square snack bar near bulkhead to Apollo Square # Yi Suchong - Fontaine's Human Jukebox - Suchong's apartment first floor in south room # Yi Suchong - Mind Control Antidote - Suchong's apartment first floor in southernmost room # Sullivan - Artist Woman - Culpepper's apartment on corner table # Paparazzi - Fontaine's Breakup - Mercury Suites on the third floor near the U-Invent and photographer's camera # Frank Fontaine - Sad Saps - Mercury Suites, Fontaine's Apartment on a small table between two couches Apollo Square # Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square on the ground by Olympus Heights bulkhead # Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden # Yi Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Suites, Suchong's clinic near the dose of Lot 192 # Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers, Fontaine's Home for the Poor right of entrance inside steamer trunk # Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Hestia Chambers, Atlas's headquarters on the desk next to the tonic # Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Hestia Chambers, Atlas's headquarters on a corpse near the safe Point Prometheus # Brigid Tenenbaum - Why Just Girls? - Little Wonders Educational Facility second floor on a desk # Andrew Ryan - Marketing Gold - Optimized Eugenics, Test Subject Storage on machine in right part of room near water # Yi Suchong - Extra Munitions - Optimized Eugenics, Plasmid Prototyping on the ground near RPG turret # Yi Suchong - Protecting Little Ones - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly on filing cabinet in upper room # Andrew Ryan - Mistakes - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly next to Gene Bank in upper room # Yi Suchong - Protector Smell - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly near computer in upper room # Yi Suchong - Missing Boots - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Candidate Conversion on desk in back of room # Yi Suchong - Cheap Son of a Bitch - Failsafe Armored Escorts next to Circus of Values # Yi Suchong - Changing Employers - Main hall on second floor, melt the ice near the entrance to Optimized Eugenics, it will be in the first trash can on the right side. Removed Audio Diaries # Andrew Ryan - Congregations # Peach Wilkins - Prison Code # Peach Wilkins - Smuggling is a Crime # Yi Suchong - Little Sisters and Corpses # Brigid Tenenbaum - Gatherer's Flu References *Some of the numbering and information for these came from the wiki-style list of audio diaries on MyCheats.com, and a thread on audio diaries from Xbox360Achievements.org. Locations and transcripts copied with permission from ShadowsDieAway's audio diary guide. fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock Category:BioShock Audio Diaries Category:BioShock Removed Content